Mauvaises nouvelles
by nightbreath
Summary: Songfic Deathfic avec pour personnages Arnaud TSAMERE et Jérémy FERRARI deux humoristes de l'émission d'ONDAR.


Voilà, le temps est venue pour moi de poster ma première fanfiction sur le site, je suis débutante dans ce milieu qui est l'écriture alors soyez indulgent(e)s.

L'idée m'est venue d'une chanson de Shy'm Mauvaises Nouvelles (le lien : watch?v=w8b8xemr8-g ) après c'est mon esprit qui a tout fait.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai changé un peu le cours de l'histoire pour le besoin de la fanfiction.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout ceci n'est pas vrai, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne possède que le monde que j'ai crée et je ne gagne aucun profit.

Mauvaises Nouvelles

Cap vers les sables chauds, fier est l'uniforme  
Le cœur est sur le drapeau, fonce, tu es un homme  
Il n'y a que les faibles qui finissent au carreau  
Tu cacheras ta peur au fond de ton sac à dos  
Tu fais partie de l'élite parmi les meilleurs du monde  
Mandaté de justice assis sur les toits du monde  
Tu es parti sans rien dire, visage dur et sans doute  
Que défendre et servir étaient écrits, sur ta route

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce jour arriverait, après tout qui aurait cru que le monde aurait ainsi sombré dans une guerre sans merci. Ils réclament des hommes pour compléter l'armée. Je voudrais t'empêcher de partir ou du moins t'accompagner pour garder un œil sur toi, mais je suis impuissant. Je suis comme ces femmes qui attendent que leurs maris rentrent. Ils veulent des hommes entraînés qui ont déjà eu un aperçu de ce qu'était la guerre. Je maudis aujourd'hui, ce qu'on appelle le service militaire. Je découvre à ce jour qu'à tes dix-huit ans, on craignait encore qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate, même trente ans après. On ne voulait plus faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé alors on entraînait ces jeunes n'ayant rien demandé au combat. La vie se montre cruelle quand on s'y attend le moins. Je me plains, mais en attendant j'ai eu la chance de n'avoir pas connu cette période où le service militaire ressemblait plus à un entrainement à une guerre qu'à une journée de sensibilisation à la Défense. Les temps ont changé : il y a quelques années, on s'est rencontré grâce à ONDAR et puis notre relation a évolué, plus qu'on ne s'y attendait et aujourd'hui, te voilà en train de me dire que tu es content de servir ainsi ton pays tandis que les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille  
On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des âmes  
Faudrait qu'on s'en aille, qu'on s'en aille...  
J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille  
Des enfants qui pleurent, des mères qui espèrent, des retrouvailles

Cinq mois déjà que tu es parti, pour moi c'est toujours la même routine, faire rire les gens dans ces temps si moroses. Ils essayent d'oublier le temps d'une soirée que leurs proches combattent encore, mais pour moi c'est différent, tout me ramène à toi. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, mon cœur et mon âme ont disparu. Comme chaque soir, je rentre dans notre appartement. J'allume la télévision en espérant qu'ils nous annoncent que la guerre est terminée. Je ne dors plus la nuit, j'attends ton retour et je t'écris ces lettres pour te faire savoir à quel point tu me manques et que je ne t'oublie pas. Tu deviens une obsession pour moi. Chacune de mes pensées se tournent vers toi à tel point que j'en néglige mes sketchs. Mais à quoi bon faire rire alors qu'on a plus le cœur à ça ? Un reportage attira mon attention, j'aurais aimé que ça n'arrive pas, mais la vie est faite autrement. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne fais pas partie de ces hommes morts dans cette embuscade tendue par l'ennemi. Je sens mes jambes qui s'écroulent et mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. Je me sens mourir à l'intérieur, je ne sais même pas si tu es encore vivant. Je dois garder espoir pour toi, mais malgré moi j'ai perdu la foi. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu vivre de merveilleux moments, mais le destin reprend toujours ce qu'il nous a offert de plus beau. Je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes pour ta famille et pour moi. Comme beaucoup d'autres familles, on espère que nos proches vont revenir, mais cette chance n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. Il y a toujours des enfants qui pleurent et des mères qui espèrent des retrouvailles qui n'arriveront jamais.

Tu as la force et le courage, de ne jamais battre en retraite  
Tu es si jeune, tu as le bon âge, pour ne pas craindre la bête  
Tu as la bouille et le panache, tu es le héros qu'on recherche  
Quand on craint trop de dommages, tu es le premier qu'on dépêche  
C'est pour tout ce que tu représentes qu'on a besoin de toi  
Mais c'est le sang que tu verses, qui fait qu'on se souvient de toi  
C'est pour tout ce que tu es et qu'un autre n'est pas,  
Qu'un soir, tu es parti au combat

Je t'admire tu sais, tu trouves à chaque fois la force de te relever et d'avancer en dépit des obstacles et des échecs. Tu as le don d'entraîner avec toi tous ceux qui ont la chance de t'écouter, que ce soit par tes sketchs ou ceux qui te côtoient tous les jours dans ton univers complètement décalé. On a envie, j'ai envie de sombrer avec toi. Tu es trop jeune pour être confronté à la mort. Je veux encore te voir partir dans tes délires, me faire rire comme au premier jour. Je veux continuer à écrire mon histoire avec toi. Notre chapitre n'est pas terminé et ne le sera pas d'aussitôt. Tu as su me réconforter et me redonner courage quand j'avais sombré dans la dépendance. Aujourd'hui tu es tout pour moi et j'espère l'être pour toi. Les gens doivent se souvenir de toi pour ce que tu es : ta personnalité, ta gentillesse et ton sourire. Pas pour le sang que tu as versé en combattant, tu es unique et je veux que le monde entier découvre tes nombreux talents. Tu me disais être fier d'avoir été choisi pour représenter ton pays à travers ce combat. Je suis fier de toi, mais reviens moi, c'est tout ce qui me ferais plaisir actuellement. Je sais je suis égoïste, mais moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être heureux et seule ta présence me rend si joyeux.

J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille  
On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des âmes  
Faudrait qu'on s'en aille, qu'on s'en aille...  
J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille  
Des enfants qui pleurent, des mères qui espèrent, des retrouvailles

Nos amis sont là, autour de moi pour me soutenir, car ils savent l'importance que tu as dans ma vie. Ils nous ont soutenus tout le long de notre relation, nous avons partagé tant de moments ensemble. Ils ont tous une mine dépitée, mais ils essayent quand même de me changer les idées pour me faire garder espoir et oublier toute la douleur qui m'habite depuis ton départ. Je me sens seul et pourtant je suis entouré de ces personnes avec qui nous avons lié un lien si fort qui nous permet de nous soutenir dans les épreuves. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas m'ouvrir aux autres ni aller vers eux, mais ce soir je prends la décision d'aller voir tes parents, car je sais que cette nouvelle les a bouleversés autant que moi. Je veux qu'ils sachent quelle importance tu as à mes yeux, je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Tu aurais bravé les kilomètres pour réconforter mes parents. Tes parents ont eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir, je reconnais bien là ton caractère, tu te montres digne d'eux. Nous gardons espoir de te voir revenir parce qu'on t'aime. Tant que l'on ne reçoit pas cette fameuse lettre qui annonce ta mort, nous nous devons de garder la foi pour toi. Tes fans, tes amis, ta famille et moi te soutenons dans tous tes choix, mais tout ce qu'on te demande c'est de revenir vers nous en bonne santé. Je sais que revenir d'une guerre peut avoir des répercussions au niveau psychologique, mais nous sommes là pour toi.

Tu fais partie de l'élite, parmi les meilleurs du monde  
Mandaté de justice, assis sur les toits du monde  
Tu es parti sans rien dire, visage dur et sans doute  
Que défendre et servir étaient écrits sur ta route  
Tu t'es battu comme un homme et on se souvient de toi  
Dans l'encre de la liste, de ceux tombés au combat  
Mandaté de justice, assis sur les toits du monde  
Tu repars fier, comme le nom gravé sur ta tombe

Tu n'es peut-être pas le plus fort au niveau physique, mais tu as cette force de réflexion et d'analyse qui te rend bien supérieur aux autres. Toi ancien avocat, tu as rendu la justice dans des familles détruites. Tu as permis à ces familles de se reconstruire, tu leur as donnés cette seconde chance dont rêvent de nombreuses personnes. Tout comme tu l'as fait pour moi, tu m'as sorti de ma dépendance qui commençait à me ronger à l'intérieur. Tu acceptes sans broncher ton destin, mais tu améliores celui des autres : tu veilles sur nous. Ce jour là, tu es parti en laissant ce sourire qui te rend si mignon. Tu es parti fier en laissant de côté les doutes, tu es sûr de toi.  
Je ne pensais pas que ce jour allait arriver, il est trop tôt, mais cet homme qui vient de sonner à la porte de notre appartement n'est pas un rêve. Tombé au combat. Tous mes espoirs s'envolent, je me sens tomber. Ils me remettent la lettre qui nous dit que tu t'es battu pour la paix ainsi que les dernières affaires que tu avais emporté avec toi. Les larmes ne cessent de couler, mais pourquoi être heureux quand l'être que vous aimez le plus au monde est parti ? Je ne veux pas te voir dans cette fichue boite qui m'aurait bien fait rire lors d'un sketch, mais là les temps sont différents. Nous sommes réunis, toute ta famille, tes amis et moi pour ton enterrement. Le destin est vraiment injuste, il reprend la vie aux personnes qui le méritent le moins.

J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille  
On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des âmes  
Faudrait qu'on s'en aille, qu'on s'en aille  
J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille  
Des enfants qui pleurent, des mères qui espèrent  
des retrouvailles

Le noir, cette couleur qui me correspondait le plus est devenue ma pire ennemie. Voir toutes les personnes qui t'étaient chères la porter la rend vraiment macabre et triste. Les larmes coulent, les pleurs résonnent dans cet endroit où repose déjà de nombreuses âmes. Ce terrible accident en a brisé plus d'un, dont moi. Dire que ce sont des innocents qui paient pour des crimes qui n'ont pas commis... A quoi bon vivre quand votre monde s'écroule, quand le monde entier s'enfonce dans une noirceur meurtrière. J'ai vraiment tout perdu et même la dernière chose qui me retenait encore à la vie est partie. Alors, à quoi bon vivre ? Je pense que nos amis le savent, que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et qu'aucune de leurs paroles n'arriveront à me redonner la force nécessaire pour continuer cette vie où tout me rappelle ta personne. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on pleure, mais on ne peut s'en n'empêcher.  
Après tout, tu n'es plus là. Une partie de nos âmes s'est envolée en même temps que nos espoirs que tu reviennes. Ma vie est finie et ma décision est prise. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde que rien finalement ne pourra changer. On a tous essayé en tant qu'humoriste de faire changer les mentalités, mais malgré ça, le monde s'enfonce de plus en plus dans une lueur macabre. Je ferais peut-être la une des journaux dans les semaines à venir, mais ce pistolet contre ma tempe est mon seul espoir de te rejoindre, et d'oublier enfin cette vie de malheur.

Il faudrait, faudrait qu'on s'en aille ...  
Faudrait, faudrait qu'on s'en aille  
Faudrait, faudrait qu'on s'en aille

A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être vrai. Pour moi, c'était juste une légende qu'on racontait aux enfants pour ne pas avoir peur. Ta présence me prouve le contraire, tu es là devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je te rejoins en courant. Mes larmes sont de nouveau de sortie, mais cette fois-ci, ce sont des larmes de joie, heureux de te retrouver. Arrivé devant toi, je dépose mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Les minutes semblaient être devenues des heures. Plus rien ne pouvait nous séparer, même pas la mort.

Fin

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfiction . Une petite Review pour me donner votre avis ^^.


End file.
